Small packages of condoms are often carried in purses, wallets and the like. However, when carried for a period of time, such stored packages may peal and break, destroying the freshness or even the effectiveness of the condom.
The present invention provides a new and improved pocket sized case wherein a plurality of packages of condoms can be stored and dispensed without risk of breakage or the like. This case also preserves and protects each individual stored condom package from inappropriate usage or misusage while providing privacy for the person or persons using the case.